Lights Out
by The Potless Stoner
Summary: "Why?"she asked,corners of her mouth twitching up into a slight sadistic grin.  "I want to see who I'm making love to,"Ty Lee replied wrapping her arms around the princess's neck.
1. Chapter 1

.

As most of my stories do, this came to me during a very sleep deprived night, and at the time it was good, but I'm not sure how much of it will remain. As always:

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

"Wait, don't turn out the lights," by now it was habit for Ty Lee to request this. Every night it is the same. It always starts with a rough, dominating kiss from the fire princess, which has the acrobat stumbling for the bed. Then roaming hands, and friction that makes clothing uncomfortable and heavy. Somehow it is always Ty Lee that ends up stripped first. One moment she'll be dressed and pulling at Azula's clothes and the next the fire benders hands are running over bare flesh.

Azula's golden gaze would rake over her, making her feel even more exposed, as if the princess were looking through her. Ty Lee had lost count of the times Azula seen her, sprawled naked and vulnerable on nights like this, but she was sure of a different account. She had never seen Azula. As many nights as they had lain together, the instant her own clothes loosened the princes would flick her wrist and the candles around the room would go out. Leaving Ty Lee to imagine the body of her lover from the fleeting glimpses of exposed flesh she had seen before. From this her habit had developed, when she felt Azula shift to extinguish the candles, the acrobat would ask her not to.

Azula seemed to consider, before leaning back down to hover over Ty Lee on all fours, "why?" she asked, corners of her mouth twitching up into a slight sadistic grin.

"I want to see who I'm making love to," Ty Lee replied wrapping her arms around the princess's neck.

Again the fire bending prodigy seemed to consider the words, before dipping her head down to draw the acrobat in to a long kiss, while one hand lifted from the bed and she flicked her wrist putting the candles that had lit the room out.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Okay so I have this feeling this chapter kind of out shines the first. Tell me what you think in a review or something, if you think I need to go back and rewrite the first chapter or what. Also to Death of Innocence, my new editor and my long time friend, thank you for staying up with me 'til all hours to help. Inspiration for this chapter, 'Stupid Girl' by Cold and 'Rape Me', and as always,

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to condense, to shrink, to disappear all together. She could feel the numbness of her body as it refused her request to disappear. She knew her princess well. Being locked in (which terrified the acrobat to no end since most of her life had been outdoors and in the huge expanses of circus tents) was only a partial punishment. She knew the prodigy well, and for Azula fear was only the beginning. Pain, humiliation, complete soul destruction, were the other parts. Anything to break someone completely.

Ty Lee choked back a terrified whimper as she wondered what that entailed for her; though she knew whatever her punishment it would be unavoidable. She'd defied Azula once which was one too many times, for the princess's tastes.

Shouts and the heavy stomps of boots down the hall outside her cell called her attention. She tried to shrink back into the wall when the door was unlocked.

"No one is to enter this room, or even so much as be in this hall, understood?" the crack of Azula's voice made the acrobat cringe. She knew the tone Azula used when she was angry, but this went beyond anger. Hurt and betrayal pervaded the typical crackle of fury and made it that much more painful for the Ty Lee to listen to.

The candle that lit the room burned blue as Azula stepped in and the heavy metal door closed behind her. Ty Lee looked over the princess as she entered. The armor that had previously adorned her body had been stripped away. She was no longer the Fire Nation's Great General Azula, no longer Crown Princess Azula, at that moment she was Azula, Ty Lee's betrayed friend. Gold eyes locked with terrified gray, and Ty Lee saw pain flicker in their depths. It disappeared, replaced by fringed anger. Ty Lee shook trying to control herself, the war in her head telling her to run, but also to beg for Azula's forgiveness, neither side winning. She broke eye contact first, a very wrong move.

The princess made a sound like a snarl, before closing the distance between them, insults and rage filled rants dripping from the bender's tongue, but Ty Lee heard none of it. Tears running freely down her face, she knew well the insults were empty rage and didn't mean nearly as much as whatever Azula planned to do to her. From the corner of her eye she could see the heavy boots the bender wore, Azula was inches from her, spewing insults and curses that she ignored.

When the acrobat refused to look at her as she raved the princess's anger built, "look at me!" she snarled and grabbed Ty Lee's braid yanking her to her feet and forcing her to look at the princess.

The contortionist's hands want to her scalp and the prodigy's hand that had entwined itself with her braid, her mouth open, lips trembling in a silent cry of pain, tears still falling down her face. The fire bender gave Ty Lee's hair another yank. The acrobat gasped in pain, before managing the chocked out response of, "yes, Azula," gray eyes blurred as she tried to meet the honey gaze.

Azula gave her a cruel grin, a grin she knew all too well, and despite knowing exactly how it would end, Ty Lee couldn't repress the shiver that ran down her back. Her eyes widened at the hungry look in Azula's eyes. She'd expected pain and humiliation, but what she saw in the dark golden gaze had been far from her mind. Even when Azula refused her the request to see the princess's body, it had been… sacrosanct, never to be taken lightly or twisted. "Azula," she whimpered, trying in vain to push herself away from the bender.

"Ty Lee," her name became a growl on Azula's lips, the snarl of a wild beast. The syllables a clear undisputable order, telling her what she had accepted moments before, there was no avoiding the inevitable. Another yank on her braid, forced her head back, and her body to arch into Azula's.

Sharp teeth dug into her throat. These were far from the possessive, playful bites that typically trailed her throat, these were vicious, their sole purpose to cause the acrobat pain. Ty Lee's hands moved from her own scalp to Azula's shoulders pushing at the princess. The bender pressed back, her unoccupied hand grabbing both the contortionist's wrists and forcing them down into the acrobat's bare stomach, pinning them there with her own body. Her hand took the chance to explore the exposed flesh between the acrobat's pants and top.

Fangs dug deep into her throat and before she could stop she cried out in pain, feeling a rough tongue over torn skin, dragging away drops of blood, before the cruel grin moved up to capture Ty Lee's lips. The metallic tang of copper filled her mouth as Azula's tongue slide between her parted lips. For a split second she gave in to the familiar feeling of the princess's lips against her own, a moan escaped her and without thinking she bucked into the bender. Azula went ridged for a moment before pressing harder into the contortionist, forgetting herself and what she'd meant to do.

Sharp nails and callused fingers ran over bare skin. Azula's hand disentangled itself from Ty Lee's hair and drifted to her neck, grabbing her there, thumb pressed over the acrobat's windpipe. Her other hand resting on the girl's ribs, forcing her back into the wall. Ty Lee shuddered at the press of the princess's hands. When the bender's thumb pushed against her throat too forcefully for comfort the moment of forgetful bliss ended for both acrobat and prodigy.

The princess's hand tightened around the acrobat's throat until the other girl gagged, unable to breath. Ty Lee bit down without thinking, and was on the ground the next minute, her head smacking against the floor as she fell. She sat up on one elbow, her other hand going to her head.

Azula stood above her, tongue out of her mouth bleeding slightly. The bender raised a hand to her wounded tongue wiping away the small amount of blood, before sucking her tongue back into her mouth, the bite itself wasn't bad but the intent cut deep. A low growl rumbled in Azula's throat, "bitch", she reached down and grabbed the acrobat's wrist, jerking her to her feet, jarring the girl's shoulder, before twisting Ty Lee's arm behind her back, forcing the contortionist into her.

"Please, Azula," Ty Lee begged, pain shooting through her arm, turning her words into pained sobs, "this hurts," she brought her unrestrained hand up to Azula's chest. Tear blurred gray eyes, met ruthless gold.

A cruel grin grew across the princess's mouth, bitter nostalgia in her voice, "the last time you said that," Azula's free hand slid to Ty Lee's hip, "you were screaming for me not to stop less than a minute later," in a cruel, fringed sweet way Azula brought her lips down to brush over Ty Lee's, while she twisted the acrobat's wrist further forcing tears from the girl's eyes, "Why should I stop now?" The contortionist took a steadying breath to calm herself. But when she went to speak sharp nails dug into her wrist and hip, a clear indication she wasn't to answer.

The hand at her hip began to push at the waist band of her pants, drawing the acrobat's attention. Both her eyes and unrestrained hand went to the princess's wrist, her thumb hovering over the pressure point in Azula's wrist that she knew would stop any movement from the elbow down. The bender gave Ty Lee's other wrist a forceful twist, halting her actions. Fearful, pain filled gray eyes met steely gold. Azula's nose wrinkled and her brow furrowed, giving her the look of a snarling dragon as she growled, "ether I take them off, or I burn them off," the palms of her hands heated to emphasize her threat.

Ty Lee chewed her lip, staring into those vicious, beautiful golden eyes. Lust, pain and anger clouded her reflection in the metallic gold pools. The need to destroy something, to break something to the point of being irreparable swirled in their golden confines, with the only outlet being her. She dropped her head to Azula's shoulder and her hand hung limp by her side. She knew better then to fight with the princess when it came to a battle of wills.

A smirk replaced the furious snarl that had adorned the bender's lips, when she felt the acrobat go limp against her. She released the wrist she'd been holding hostage behind Ty Lee's back and it too fell to her side, limp as the other. Her eyes followed her hands as she stripped the now prone acrobat, the only response being the silent tears that would now and again fall to the floor or onto the prodigy's hands. She took the opportunity to undo her own belt, her hair pin coming out as her belt came off, and loosen her own clothes as she guided the contortionist to the ground.

Once she had the other girl pinned to down she began shrugging out of her own clothes, surprising the acrobat, who gripped the front of the princess's shirt, stopping her. Azula growled at the actions, "wait," the contortionist begged, turning to look at the candle that light the room, "Put it out," the acrobat whispered, "please."

Sharp golden eyes returned to broken gray ones, "why?"

"I-," her voice cracked and she started again, a fresh wave of tears threatening, "I don't want to see you do this," she choked out.

Azula's eyes narrowed; the acrobat whimpered in response, "It's what you've always wanted, Ty Lee," Azula growled, making no attempt to hide the hostile sarcasm in her voice, "you finally get to see me make love to you," instead of dyeing the flame flared lighting the room further.


	3. Chapter 3 Ending 1

.

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUEING!**I've written two endings to this story. One because my editor suggested it, one because it was how I thought it would really end. ONE IS HAPPY ENDING (forgiveness), ONE IS SAD ENDING (not forgiveness)! The next chapter (which hopefully I'll be posting tomorrow) will be the 'happy ending' if you're holding out for that wait 'til tomorrow. If you don't care or think it would, then this was the way I intended it to end anyway, so...

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

Ty Lee stood watching her. Huge gray eyes full of an odd mix of emotions, anger, sadness, sympathy, hurt, understanding, _love_. It was a look she'd gotten often from the acrobat. The look that said, "_Yes, Azula, you messed up big time, but I forgive you._" She'd gotten that look as a child when she accidentally burned the acrobat when they would play together; she'd gotten it after admitting she'd sabotaged the gymnast's circus performance, and she was getting it now.

"I raped you, Ty Lee, how can you stand there and forgive me? How do you know I even want to be forgiven?" she was all but growling her questions at the pink clad girl.

A sad, sedated smile crossed Ty Lee's lips as she answered, "because it was in your aura then, and it is now," she moved forward, toward the asylum bed and its sole in habitant, "you were angry, and confused, and sad, you needed an outlet. It hurt; a lot more then you can imagine being that outlet…" the acrobat's eyes seemed far away as if she were thinking about something else, "but it hurt you to do it," her smile gained some of it's typical happiness as she came to sit at the edge of the prisoner's bed, "it still does."

Azula narrowed her eyes, and snapped back in defiance, "you betrayed me. Hurt me, and deserved to be hurt just as badly."

The acrobat was quiet for a moment, "I did," she mumbled, "but that doesn't mean you wanted to do what you did."

"Why would I do something I didn't want to do?" she the princess retaliated.

Ty Lee looked taken a back. Sympathy softened gray eyes met cold steely gold, "I don't know, 'Zula…" the acrobat's hurt, innocent almost trembling voice broke the princess's defiance.

"You hurt me," she said her voice not her own as it began to break with unshed tears, "no one's supposed to hurt me," it was almost a growl, hot, angry tears trailed the princess's cheeks, "I didn't know what to do, Ty," she couldn't stand looking into the hurt gray orbs any more, her gaze fell to her hands, "I wanted you but I wanted to hurt you as bad as you hurt me. It made me feel sick," she finished in a whisper, nausea returning at the memory.

"I know."

Azula didn't have to look up to know the acrobat was moving. She felt soft, warm hands on her face and felt herself being pulled into a rough kiss. Longing, and the want, no, the need, to be forgiven drove her to kiss back, her arms pulling the pink clad girl into her, against her.

Somewhere within the fervent kisses Ty Lee was pushed to her back on the asylum's small bed, completely stripped for the princess's eyes alone. As her own robes began falling to floor, Azula raised a hand from the acrobat's skin, and made to put the lights out.

"Leave it lit," Ty Lee whispered, her lips brushing the other girl's ear. Azula paused, and for a moment considered ignoring the request as she had so often done, but instead found herself unable to refuse. Her robes slipped to the ground to join the acrobat's.

She woke in a cold sweet, panting. Her eyes were wide for a moment, adjusting to the brilliant white walls of her cell lit by a lantern in the middle of the ceiling, searching for what had never been there. _Just a dream_ she thought drawing her knees up to her chest, trying to regain control of her breathing.

_"'Zula? What's wrong?"_ she felt soft arms wrap around her neck, like the hang man's noose.

"Nothing," she whispered back. She raised a hand to the acrobat's around her neck; her own finger's shaking as they felt the soft skin there. Her other hand rose and waved, the lantern lighting the room went out, and the warm arms around her neck disappeared.


End file.
